


Package

by Khiela



Series: Twelve Days Till Christmas [8]
Category: NCIS, The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas fic, Crossover, Gen, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The package looked innocent enough, but Kate was still suspicious.</p><p>Little silliness after a joint NCIS/CBI case with bare mentions of CBI team. Kate's PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viwiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/gifts).



> No specific timeline, though as Kate is alive...
> 
> Prompt: S/He got the package in the mail and while it looked innocent enough s/he was suspicious of it  
> Words to include: smirk, chocolate, toothache  
> Written for December 20th, 2011.

Looking at the, admittedly innocent seeming, package sitting on her kitchen counter Kate huffed. There was only one person who could have her address and have send this package. Patrick Jane, the man she and her team had met only few months ago on a joint NCIS/CBI investigation. She felt like she should almost have expected him to do something like this when she refused to tell him where around D.C. she actually lived. Almost.

Taking few deep breaths to keep her cool she picked her phone and once again stopped to contemplate the stupidity of what she was about to do.

"Oh, hell with it," she muttered, and sought out the correct number and lifted the phone to her ear.

" _Hello,_ " a voice came from the other end way too quickly to Kate's liking. She'd liked to have had little more time to... think this through, again.

"Jane," Kate put all the disapproval she could on to her tone of voice.

After a moment of silence, Jane said, sounding far too cheery for the time of night it must have been in California, " _I assume you got my package, then._ "

"Oh yes," Kate drawled out, " _Where_ did you get my address? Did Tony tell you?"

" _Did you like my gift?_ " Jane asked, completely ignoring Kate's questions.

"Haven't opened it yet," despite herself Kate found herself replying. Immediately feeling the urge to slap herself, she added little wearily, "and I won't if you don't tell me where you got my address!"

" _But it's_ _chocolate_ _,_ " Jane's voice tempted her.

Forcing the smirk into her tone Kate replied, "How sweet. Have to be careful not to get toothache with all this sweetness going around..."

" _Will you eat it if I tell you who gave me your address?_ " Jane asked. Kate sucked in a breath; she knew it! It had to have been Tony.

"Oh, yes, sure. Tell me."

She could hear him laugh on the other end and say something out of the range of the phone (sounding suspiciously like "Pay up, Rigsby"), before his voice was back, saying, " _Merry Christmas, Caitlin. I got it from agent Gibbs. Gotta go, stay in touch!_ " leaving Kate gaping at her phone. The times Gibbs chose to exercise his weird sense of humour-!


End file.
